Chance and Opportunity
by envyme13
Summary: After end of Season 3. Chuck tries to win Blair back once again unsuccessfully.Meets a new girl and brings her back to N.Y. Blair is Jealous. -Drama,Romance,Jealousy.R&R. Story includes all GG Ch's. Rated T but 4 mature readers!
1. With love from Paris

**Chance and Opportunity**

*Quick Summary- Chuck recovers from shot, tries to win back Blair, doesn't succeed. Brings a new girl to New York. **  
**

***Disclaimer: **_I do not own any of the characters from the hit TV show or book series, called Gossip Girl. I own my o/c._

-This story is based on the hit TV series, there wasn't a community for the TV show so I have posted it on the book's community. Set after the ending of Season 3.

** Rated T, No Smutty content, sorry. But I do expect people that read this to act mature, remember this is fiction. Yet, most fiction is based on reality. I don't write fairy tales, but I believe in happy endings. Take it from someone that lives in NYC has been through relationships and back, what I write may not be liked, but it's honest. Things happen, but in the end... well I wont be giving that one away.**

**If your a little girl obsessed with fairy tales and Cinderella and all that fake bull, do not read this. You will just annoy me. **This is a love story, about Chuck and Blair.****  
**

* * *

**June-July**

When Chuck got mugged in Prague and shot he was immediately found and rushed to a local hospital. He was pronounced dead for exactly forty-four seconds, it was a life changing experience. All this time he had wasted conniving, scheming, and plotting was not a way to go on living. It was time to turn over a new leaf- And he would start by winning Blair back. Bass flew to Paris as soon as he was healthy enough in search of his love. Every day and night with no success he visited her, sent her cards, flowers, pastries, and apologized dozens of times.

Before he finally gave up for good, Chuck explained his incident in Prague. She hugged him, glad he was okay and alive. For a couple of days she even began to show signs of affection towards him, but that didn't change anything. When he finally got on one knee underneath the Eiffel tower and proposed, she declined. The next day Serena and her took a plane back to New York, leaving Charles Bass alone for the rest of the summer in the lovely city of Paris.

**-September**

**Gossip Girl Here;**_For the high and mighty there's only one place to go but downhill. Incidents that occurred before the summer season predicted just that, but there's rumors now that everyone seems to be back on their feet. Everyone! Will a certain Queen B, be able to cope with that? The upper-east side is in for a brand new explosive beginning._

"How is the wine?" The smooth voice that could only belong to Charles Bass asked. He was on his private jet sitting on an extremely comfortable leather chair, facing a beautiful woman.

"Wonderful," the woman replied in a soft lovely voice. Her dark waved hair was brushed neatly over her shoulder. Women in New York paid hundreds in extensions to have the length she did. Not only was her hair cause to be envious, but everything else. Ivory skin, Emerald green eyes under long dark lashes, a perfect nose, and subtle, pouty lips.

Any man would have gone on their knees for this exquisite creature. A hint of naivety and innocence in her eyes, showed how pure of heart she was, and that she had no idea how much her looks could affect people.

"I'm glad," her companion said earnestly and smiled.

She stood revealing a slender, yet voluptuous body and kissed him lightly on the lips, then placed herself in his lap.

He favored being this close to her and disliked the distance of having her across from him. Tenderly, he traced a finger over her cheek.

"If my accent slips. I will be so embarrassed," she mumbled in honesty.

A laugh escaped his throat. "I find it fascinating when that happens," Chuck whispered gingerly into her ear, as he played with her hair.

Yearningly, he clasped his lips between hers and began to kiss her passionately, teasing her tongue.

_New York City was going to be very surprised at the sight of them, Poor B! **X0X0**  
_


	2. News travels fast

**Gossip Girl; **_In high society, secrets are extremely hard to keep, and rumors go around, the tabloids, and the paparazzi are on it as soon as anything is heard. Unfortunately, news ends up spreading very fast this way._

According to People magazine and The New York Times, Chuck Bass' new girl was Angeliza De Oro. Royalty from Spain, model and actress. Also a producer of a hit soap opera on Hispanic television. At the age of only eighteen, she was an heiress, loving icon, and idol. She was such a saint, she wore a chastity ring at all times. Saving her virginity for marriage.

The scream in the Waldorf penthouse was deafening.

"I don't see anything special about her!" Blair yelled as she threw her cell phone and several magazines at Serena on the bed.

Serena picked up the cell phone and read the blast:

_Spotted. Chuck Bass and Angeliza arriving from Paris looking very cuddly._

A small picture of the pair holding hands and walking off the Jet was attached to the text.

Serena looked up at her friend attempting a smile. "Don't worry B. It's nothing," she assured her.

Blair started shaking her head fiercely and pointed to the first magazine on top of the pile.

Unwillingly, Serena picked it up and started skimming thought it, her expression getting more and more shocked as she turned each page. Stories of Chuck meeting her family in Spain, pictures of their time in Spain, and lastly pictures of them in Paris, where they apparently had met.

"Now, Do you say it's nothing?" Blair hissed as tears swelled up her eyes.

Serena stood and went over to comfort her friend by hugging her.

"I'm sorry B, but you did tell him you didn't want to marry him, and _never_ would."

Blair started crying harder. "I was just still angry!" Images of the pair cuddling, touching, kissing and hugging enraged her mind. Angeliza would be destroyed, she was going to run her out of New York and win Chuck Bass back. That she would make sure of.


	3. Central Park, Whipped

**Gossip girl;** _Chuck Bass has never had any other girlfriend , but Blair Waldorf. Before her he held the reputation of a ladies man. Has another woman been able to tame his wild heart? Could it be Chuck Bass, whipped again and so soon?_

"Dan's having a baby?" Chuck asked Nate through the phone, completely confused. Had he really missed out on that much while he was gone?

"Apparently, and Georgina Sparks is the mother," Nate told him, by his tone of voice he still seemed to be in awe by that fact.

Chuck barely heard him, he turned to see Angeliza striding towards him seductively, in nothing but a robe.

Whatever Nate had told him, did not fully register."Georgina, right. Just make sure you get here early tomorrow," Chuck rushed his best friend off the phone as Angeliza grated his neck tauntingly.

Their flight had been long, and Chuck believed it was now time for bed. He swept her off her feet bridal style, and hurried to their new bedroom, as she giggled.

Nate was living at Chuck's suite at the Empire, by himself. Neither of them believed it would be a good idea to have a couple and a friend all living under the same roof.

Besides, Chuck wanted his privacy with his new girl. Which is why he had bought an entirely new apartment for them right across the street from Central Park. His lawyer had faxed out several choices to him in Spain, and with Angeliza's approval he picked out a nice four bedroom, three bathroom, two living room, duplex on the upper east side.

Most New Yorker's would have questioned, as to why the pair had chosen _that_ building, it wasn't the type a young couple like themselves normally lived in. This building was meant for families. No matter, he _was_ Chuck Bass and she was eighth to the crown of Spain. Who would question them?

"This omelet is extraordinary!" Nate exclaimed as he finished chewing.

Chuck and his best friend sat in the dining table across from each other, surrounded by a lot of food, all homemade.

"Angeliza cooks very well. Doesn't she?" Chuck asked , already knowing the answer.

Nate nodded as he picked up a warm corn muffin from a tray, and took a bite.

"How is everything guys?" The cook questioned as she came out of the kitchen with another tray in hand and placed it on the table.

Chuck and Nate picked up their forks and each grabbed a stack of blueberry pancakes, placing it on their plates.

"Excellent," Chuck replied as she leaned over and kissed him on the forehead.

She smiled and strode back into the kitchen.

Nate was watching her as she walked, her hips swayed so magically. A piece of food fell from his mouth.

Chuck coughed attempting to catch his friend's attention and Nate looked over at him with a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry, She's beautiful," he informed Chuck as if he didn't already know.

All Chuck could do was laugh, he had already become used to men watching Angeliza, _everywhere_ they went. He'd already threatened several men with everything they ever owned, but even that didn't seem to faze the way they looked at her or tried to talk to her. Fortunately, she was a saint, and she was all his. Angeliza only had eyes for Charles Bass.

"What's her defect?" Nate asked. Every girl had a defect. This one wasn't going to be the exception, but it turned out she was.

Bass pretended to think. "Her innocence. She doesn't have an evil or manipulating bone in her body, and I fear that makes it easier for people to take advantage of her."

Nate's mind drifted to Blair, who was the opposite of what Angeliza was, and looked at his friend wondering how he was with Ang. Innocence, and purity are traits most men look for in a woman, but Chuck Bass wasn't most men. Was there something more to Angeliza?

Chuck seemed to be reading Nate's facial expression. "Angeliza _can_ manipulate me without realizing. That is what I mean by innocence. She has no idea what she can do with a person, but she holds all the power to have the world at her feet. Yet, she chose me," he explained referring to the way his ex played games and knew she was being a manipulating bitch. Both young men sat silently for a couple of seconds, thinking about how different things seemed.

Chuck Bass was a changed man, Nate saw that and it was scary. The woman responsible for the new man reappeared with a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice.

"I am so glad I finally had the chance to meet you Nate," she said smiling as she sat next to Chuck.

"I am very glad I finally met you. All Chuck talked about on the phone was you," he replied with a smile thinking Blair was going to faint when she finally met Angeliza. There was absolutely nothing she could get on her, not a despicable trait in her character, and her smile was murderously glorious. It radiated, making the sun envious, Her voice was lovelier than anything he had ever heard, and it rung sensually, naturally. Even when her accent slipped, it just added to how sexy it was. And the way Chuck looked at her, there was a sight, he hoped Blair _never_ beheld.

The three of them ate the very delicious breakfast, chatting, and laughing, joyfully.

_Uh-oh, looks like there is major competition on the upper-east side for all those beautiful ladies, one in particular. Cant wait to see the wrath of B! X0X0_


	4. Another's happines is another's pain

**Gossip Girl;** _B and S, spotted shopping at Barney's and catching a royal familiar face._

It was Saturday, a week since Blair had received the blast and viewed all the magazines about Chuck and his trophy tramp. Her and Serena were shopping, she needed to vent and shopping with her best friend was the best form of doing so. Since last week, Blair had tried to get in contact with Chuck in every way possible. He had changed his number and was never at the Empire whenever she showed up, and neither was _Angeliza. _The thought of her name made Blair go insane. Nate was also doing a good job at avoiding her, he didn't answer any of her texts and pretended to always be busy when she called.

"Have you spoken to Nate?" Blair asked Serena as she picked up a Grecian styled dress that was very cute, it was a crème color, and the beading around the waist was exquisite.

Serena shook her head as she tried on a very feathery and horrible hat, observing herself in a mirror. "No, I haven't tried talking to him."

"You should, and see what he has been up to. I think I may buy this," Blair said to Serena as she continued to observe the dress.

Serena looked up in the mirror past her reflection. "Someone else already has it," she half-whispered turning around. Blair followed her gaze.

Standing there in the entrance, looking like a Greek goddess, was Angeliza de Oro in the same dress Blair planned on buying. And it looked sensational on her. Those manolo flats and vintage prada bag matched perfectly, and Blair couldn't help but be envious of her outfit, and her in general.

"Oh my god," Blair whispered to Serena turning around still holding the dress in her hand. She was _beautifu_l!

"I'm having dinner with her tonight, I should introduce myself," Serena whispered back.

What?, Blair mouthed. Serena's eyes went wide before she could answer.

Angeliza was approaching the area of clothing they were standing by. She stood behind Blair looking through dresses, then looked up to see Blair turn around.

"You should buy that dress. It would look nice on you." Her lovely kind voice stung Blair's ears as she pointed to the dress in her hand.

"I know it would," Blair said smiling slyly and stuck out her free hand. "I'm _Blair_ Waldorf."

If there was a hint of recognition to her name , Angeliza did not show it. Or she didn't mind in the slightest at meeting her boyfriend's ex. The one that broke his heart, and the one with the reputation of a mountain lion.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss. Waldorf," she replied in the most polite and friendly tone taking her hand.

Blair plastered on a fake smile as she shook her enemies hand. Those eyes were insanely gorgeous, grr…

"And I'm Serena Van der Woodsen," Serena informed her as she shook her hand.

"Your Charles' sister. It is great to finally meet you," she replied, her smile still perfect and kind.

Blair flinched at the way she said Charles, and suddenly Angeliza's cell phone started buzzing.

She looked up at them and in a genuinely apologetic tone said, "I'm sorry I'll be just a second I have to take this." Then she walked off a few feet away.

Serena saw Blair start to inch her way towards the girl. "Blair!" she whispered loudly.

"Shhhh." Blair was behind a clothing rack in perfect ear shot of Angeliza's conversation.

"I am so excited to meet the rest of your family tonight," she cooed lovingly into the phone. She probably had already explained the fact that she had just run in to Serena.

Had she mentioned me? Blair thought, wondering what Chuck would have said.

"I'll see you at home soon. I love you too," she said into the phone as Blair's heart sunk, and ran back to where Serena was standing.

He had told her he loved her so quickly? That had to be a lie. He cant love her, he loves me! Blair screamed into her head.

"It was nice meeting you," Serena told Angeliza as they said their goodbyes.

"Yeah, Same," Blair said coldy, but the girl didn't seem to notice or care.

Why was she so nice? What was wrong with her?

"Goodbye, enjoy the rest of your day," she called as Blair and Serena walked out.

In the Van der Woodsen penthouse Blair and Serena sat across each other. On the way home Blair had barely said two words and was now sitting their like a zombie staring off into space.

"He said he loved her," she whispered as hot tears streamed down her pretty face.

"What?" Serena replied, confused and rushing to sit beside her friend.

"On the phone, Before she hung up she said I love you too.."

Serena looked up at her white vaulted ceiling wondering what she could say to make her friend feel better, she had no idea. Serena had never really been in love. She had puppy love, but not what Blair and Chuck had. That _had _been real..

Back by Central Park, Chuck had something special planned.

Angeliza walked into the apartment with several shopping bags in hand and set them down by the door.

"Charles?" she called noticing the place very quiet.

He wasn't in the kitchen, dining room, bathroom, or anywhere in sight. Had he gone out?

She stepped onto the terrace where he stood dressed handsomely, looking out into the park and hugged his back.

"I missed you all day," he mumbled sadly and turned around to kiss her.

'I'm sorry. I got you some new ties," she replied smiling and kissing him back gently.

He chuckled at how adorable she was. "Did you buy all the children of the red cross something?" he asked knowing she would.

Her head shook. "Not yet. I did buy a few things at Barney's then donated it to the shelter."

Chuck caressed her face tenderly. "I can just imagine all the homeless women of New York city walking around in this season's designer labels."

She giggled. "Clothes are clothes, and if I can make someone other than me feel special then I am happy to oblige."

"Would you be happy to oblige in making someone that loves you feel special?" he asked.

Angeliza pretended to think, then began to run her fingers through his thick dark hair.

"If that someone is you, of course."

Chuck reached into his pocket and took out a silver necklace with a heart shaped locket on it, he then gently placed it into her hand.

Inside was a picture of Angeliza and him together in Paris, it was engraved: _With all my love, Charles. _The necklace was tiffany's not that Angeliza cared about stuff like that.

"I love it!" She exclaimed with joy.

"And I love you." His voice was sweet and honest.

"I'll put it on as soon as I can," she told him fumbling with the other necklace he had given her that was around her neck.

He held it, staring at the diamond admiringly.

_Hope your screaming and are on the edge of your seats! I know someone is... X0X0_


	5. Impressions on Family

***Don't rip my head off girls, Just stay tuned , dont worry this isnt a tragedy, things will end happily. Thanks to all those that have reviewed, I like listening to your thoughts. This wouldn't be a drama though, if I didnt make you scream.. lol**

**Gossip Girl; **_Meeting your significant other's family can be intimidating, but Royalty seems to be good at just about everything._

Lily, Rufus, Eric, Serena , Chuck, and Angeliza all sat around the Van der Woodsen/Humphrey dining table eating some of Rufus' homemade cooking.

"This is very good," Angeliza complimented the cook.

Rufus smiled heartwarmingly, he liked Chuck's new girl. He just wondered what his intentions with the poor girl were, and almost felt bad for her.

"Yes Rufus, you did an excellent job," Chuck agreed. Rufus just nodded at him awkwardly, there was still a lot of tension between the two and he didn't feel quite comfortable being around Chuck. Especially since, he had taken his sixteen year old daughter's virginity. Angeliza seemed to recognize the unease between the two and looked at both men in confusion.

Thankfully, Serena distracted her. "So, how did you both meet?"

The European beauty beamed at the question. "It's sort of a long story."

Chuck nodded beside her and explained, "I was going through a whirlwind of depression and inner turmoil. Being stuck in Paris alone was not as fun as anybody would expect. Especially since I had just recently survived a fatal wound. One afternoon I sat alone at a small coffee shop, completely bored out of my mind. When I spotted the table in front of me, and there sat a couple. Or what I thought to be a couple. It was Angeliza, looking like an angel, and a French man on a date. They were speaking French, and mine is pretty awful…"

"You speak French?" Eric interrupted.

"Yes, French, Spanish, Italian, and English," Angeliza replied.

"That's wonderful!" Lily exclaimed while Rufus and Serena gave her approving facial expressions.

"Yes it is." Chuck continued, "Anyways the man was very rude and he was yelling at Angeliza, I got what I needed to get out of their conversation before I saw him purposely spill his coffee all over the table. I rushed to her side and said, _Excuse me, but your being very rude to the young lady_, and the man left."

"If you don't mind my asking, what was the man yelling to you about?" Serena asked her.

Angeliza looked at Chuck then back at Serena, not sure if she should answer. Chuck had to interrupt, Angeliza would not be able to answer this question. "He was angry at her, because she would not sleep with him."

Eric nodded. "Because your whole chastity thing right? Sorry I read about it somewhere in a magazine."

Angeliza nodded hesitantly.

"She is saving herself for marriage," Chuck informed them all, feeling extremely awkward and embarrassed for Angeliza.

Rufus and Lily pretended to be entranced in their own private conversation.

"Where is your chastity ring?" Serena questioned looking at Angeliza's bare hands.

Lilly interrupted, "Who is ready for dessert? Rufus made the most delicious apple pie."

Did Lily know something Serena did not?

"That sounds delicious," Chuck said and Serena's question was forgotten.

Eric chimed in, "How did you two go on from the coffee shop?"

Angeliza took Chuck's hand and looked at him with adoration. "We started off as friends first. He had come to my rescue, and he tells me now at that time I had rescued him. Everyday, until I left for Spain we were together. Chatting, and sharing our stories. Charles was much heartbroken and was on a trip of redemption. He told me about all his mistakes, the evil deeds he had done. And I introduced him to the church and how to be able to let the things you regret go. He became my best friend, and we turned to each other for everything. Never before, had I ever had so much fun in my life, he had introduced me to adventure, and some nightlife. How to be young and free and not so boring, as he would call me."

Every one was very surprised at her story. Chuck and a female as just a friend? The shock on their faces just got more apparent once he finished their story.

"She was only in Paris for a month. That whole month, nothing hurt anymore. My pain was gone, completely relieved. Having true heart to hearts with someone and enjoying my life, made me forgot about the past completely. Once she was gone, I realized I couldn't not ever see her again. Two days later I flew to Spain and showed up at her families' estate. I told her I couldn't live without her, and I stayed with her for the next month. Parting ways, would have been too difficult so she came to start a new life with me here."

After he finished, Serena, Eric, and Chuck's cell phones started buzzing. Angeliza looked over at Chuck's phone to read a text from someone called Gossip girl.

_Spotted. Blair Waldorf and Nate Archibald at a romantic bistro in the heart of New York. Will B and N reunite?_

Attached was a picture of the two sitting at a small table laughing together.

Chuck quickly hit the delete button on his phone and kissed Angeliza over the forehead.

Serena looked up at Chuck and Angeliza, thinking about how weird things were getting. If Chuck cared at all, he didn't seem to show it. Besides, Blair and Nate were just friends. There was nothing anymore between them. At least she hoped not.

Eric observed Angeliza, and noticed something glistening on her neck. He stared in astonishment at the large diamond hanging from a silver necklace.

Later on in the study, Chuck and Lily conversed while the other's bonded in the living room.

"This secret is going to be hard to keep Charles," she warned him.

He nodded. "We won't have to keep it for long. Don't worry."

_What could this secret be? Just hope it doesn't get into the wrong hands. X0X0_


	6. Distractions

**_This chapter is dedicated to SiSiCB, I'm trying to make the story less one sided. =] Thanks to all others for their reviews. Remember dont fret!_**

**Gossip girl; **_When love cant be won, there's other distractions to keep you busy. B couldn't be European royalty, but she was still the Queen of the upper east side, and Columbia was no exception._

"Nate!" Blair called for him, they were in the same business class and she had no idea where to go still. He smiled at her, they had been spending a lot of time together in the past week. It wasn't too strange, it felt like back when they used to be dating, except this time they weren't.

"Hey," he said to her as she came up next to him.

She fixed her headband and combed through her perfect hair. "This place is very confusing."

Nate chuckled then rolled his eyes. "You'll get used to it soon."

"Where were you yesterday? I called you," she asked. Nate had been at a horse race with Chuck and Angeliza, he would have invited Blair but the circumstances prevented that.

"Went to the races."

"Oh, with Chuck?" she asked coyly.

He nodded, wondering if that's why she hung out with him, to get information on Chuck.

She didn't say anything more about him, and Nate was thankful. Blair went through her school bag and took out a purple star shaped card.

"I'm throwing a Columbia attendee party. The theme is Mardi Gras, I have all my new minions working on it," she said handing him an invite.

When they stopped in front of the classroom door she turned to him, "I sort of need a date."

He shrugged. "I'd love to be your date."

She smiled kissed him on the cheek, then walked into the classroom pleased.

The lecture was boring, he turned to see Blair whispering to two of her minions harshly and file her nails at the same time. He smiled to himself. She would never change, and somehow the thought didn't disturb him.

His phone started buzzing, it was a text from Serena.

**Hey, we should meet up and catch up.**

Nate ignored it, wondering why it had taken her so long to contact him. So what if he had almost gotten her father arrested? The man had committed a crime, and like his father deserved to be in jail. Then again, he was being almost hypocritical.

He looked down to see Blair's invitation, the party she was throwing was on the same night of Chuck and Angeliza's charity ball, this Saturday. Had she done that on purpose?

After class Blair walked towards him. "Ready for a frappucino?" she asked. It had become their tradition, every day after school.

"There's a charity ball on Saturday around seven, before your party. Do you want to come with me?" he asked knowing both Chuck and Serena were going to be there.

Blair sat across from him holding her cup in hand, and pretended to contemplate it. Her party wasn't until nine, and she knew exactly which charity event he was talking about.

"I would love to go."

She began picturing the perfect dress, and then she became nervous. Chuck would be there and she had not seen him in over two months. How would they both react?

Back at the Van der Woodsen penthouse, Lily and Rufus were arguing.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Lily told her husband.

"You never tell me anything. Your always hiding secrets," he replied.

"It wasn't my secret to tell."

"I think I know what you guys are talking about," Eric said walking into the living room.

Lily and Rufus looked at each other worriedly. The topic wasn't discussed because Serena walked in with Dan holding several shopping bags.

"Hey," Dan greeted everyone.

Lily looked at all the bags they had placed on the floor. "What is all this?"

"Baby clothes, and some toys," Serena replied.

Rufus looked up at his son feeling bad for him. "Where's Georgina?"

"At the apartment, " he replied referring to their old home in Brooklyn. She had moved in with him.

They weren't together, just good friends. Things got really tense last week when Vanessa came home, and he needed a break from them both.

The whole summer he had mostly hung out with Nate, but since Chuck had been back, he hadn't seen him. Serena's been the one that's been around being supportive. Rufus was around to talk and was pleased his son had stepped up to the plate, but he still acted strange around him. And Vanessa complained, and nagged him all the time. Lately, all she'd been doing was fighting, with him _and _Georgina.

_Things are getting very interesting on the upper-east side. .. X0X0_


	7. Unexpected Visitor

**I find it quite rude when someone bashes a story that isn't even complete yet. I am eighteen years old have been in a relationship for 2 years, and unfortunately things like this happen. My boyfriend and I broke up for 3 months and he moved on for awhile and so did I. This isn't a fairytale, but I'm not going to end this badly I promise. I love Chair. Now enjoy the story because I promise this wouldn't be a Drama without the events I'm portraying. Thanks to all those that are so far enjoying this!**

**Gossip Girl; **_When everyone hates you on the upper-east side, you turn to the newcomers._

Angeliza sat alone in her large living room, reading over some home ec magazines, she was bored. New York was amazing, but she'd already seen everything when she had vacationed here with her family. This was a major sacrifice for her, leaving her job, her family, and her friends. All for Charles. It was worth it though, she knew that. Maybe, she just needed a friend? Serena and her got along well, but Blair always seemed to come between them. She understood why Blair disliked her, Charles had made a mistake. And she felt he shouldn't be this happy instead of paying the price. He had paid the price, he had lost his first love, was shot, and then left alone in Europe completely miserable. Guess that wasn't enough? People make mistakes, it's human. Especially at such young ages, this is the time for mistakes.

The phone rang, Angeliza put down the magazine and left her trailing thoughts in the living room.

"Miss Angeliza, " The doorman spoke through the phone.

"Yes, Mr. Carl," she asked politely.

"There is a young woman here to see you. One of Mr. Chuck's friends."

Angeliza thought about that, it had to be Serena. "Send her up."

When she opened the door to her private lobby, and the elevator dinged, the person that came out of it, was not anyone she had ever seen before. Not just that, the young lady was extremely pregnant.

"Hello Angeliza, I'm Georgina."

Georgina sat quietly admiring the vaulted ceilings in the kitchen on the island, while Angeliza prepared her some non caffeinated tea.

"I'm sorry to just show up like this. I just really wanted to introduce myself to you," Georgina said.

"It's quite alright, I was getting lonely up here anyway. Some company is fine by me."

Angeliza smiled her flawless smile, and Georgina began to wonder how Chuck Bass snagged such a perfect specimen.

"I know what you mean, I'm living in Brooklyn with Dan and don't know anyone."

"Dan is your husband?" She asked.

Georgina winced, and then looked away sadly. "Unfortunately no, but he is my baby's father."

Angeliza felt embarrassed and thought that was rude of her. "Oh, so when are you due?" She asked passing Georgina the cup of tea.

"Late November, early December."

"You must be so excited!"

Georgina put her hand to her belly. "Surprisingly I am. I never really imagined me as a mother though."

Somewhere downtown, Chuck and Nate were at a grill and bar watching a football game. The season had just started. Chuck wasn't much of a fan for sports he would rather watch how the stock market was going, but Nate loved Sports.

"How is everything with Angeliza?" Nate asked his friend.

Chuck smiled. "Everything is great, my friend."

Nate took a swig of the beer in his hand and looked over at Chuck's sparkling water.

"Good and I cant believe you don't drink anymore."

Chuck shrugged, "Drinking gets me into trouble. I'm trying to stay out of trouble."

Nate gave him a pat on the back. "I think that's a very good idea."

"I lost Blair, I don't want to lose Angie."

Nate pretended to be entranced at the game, and felt nervous. "What if you didn't lose Blair. If she wanted you back?"

Chuck shook his head. "That would never happen I love Angie, and Blair told me she could never love me again."

Nate thought his last statement over, Blair never told him she had said that to Chuck.

All she told him was the when he had proposed she said she would never marry him.

What a liar. Everyone knew she would marry Chuck and still loved him very much.

"Speaking of Blair, I'm taking her to the Charity Ball. I hope you don't mind. We're just friends you know," Nate informed Chuck.

Chuck shrugged and took a sip of his water. Two days until the event, Angeliza and him had already finished all the details. Proceeds would benefit those with Multiple Sclerosis, Angie's grandmother had it. Chuck had met her and she was such a wonderful women, just like her granddaughter. Always thinking of others. Hopefully everything would go perfectly, and there wouldn't be any mayhem. He was done with the mayhem. Maybe he should have moved them both to Palm Springs, or somewhere in Idaho.

_Mayhem? Since when isn't there Mayhem in New york city. X0X0_

**-P.S. I'm getting quite annoyed, THIS IS A CHUCK AND BLAIR STORY. AND NO WHERE DOES IT SAY CHUCK IS OVER BLAIR.  
**


	8. First Sight

**Gossip girl;**_High society, is often quite bored. When there's nothing better for them to do the rich help those less unfortunate. Unfortunately, at most of their events something is bound to go wrong.  
_

The Union Square ballroom never looked so beautiful, it's modern look was what had attracted Chuck to it in the first place. Hosting a charity ball at some fancy old style looking ball room would have been too cliché. Many venues had offered, all for free. The Capitale, the Bowery, the Ritz, and even the Hilton. This was the place though, it made him distinct. And his newly developed hobby for charity was going to be different then all the others.

Angeliza had been in charge of the décor, and she kept it very elegant but modern. His exact vision.

One hundred and fifty guests were to be seated in the dining hall. Guests included the Guggeinheimers, Steven and Kimberly Rockefeller, The Bakers, Churchill's, Vanderbilt's, and The Vollbrach'ts. Most of Manhattan's elite. Tonight would be a huge success. Chuck was working on closing a deal with the Vollbracht's he had convinced them to be investors in a brand new hotel in Spain, the Empire would soon become a branch.

"Chuck you and Angeliza did such a lovely job," Lily congratulated him as she looked around the ballroom.

"We tried."

"Where is Angeliza?" Serena asked standing next to her mother in a long beige dress.

"Georgina seemed to have a malfunction with her dress, I believe their in the ladies room," he replied.

Dan, Rufus, and Eric approached them all dressed in bow ties and tuxedos. Dan started fumbling with his tie.

"Humphrey don't loosen the tie," Chuck told him, it didn't look elegant.

Chuck had not seen Dan since the day he punched him in the face. Things were still awkward between them, but Dan had heard Chuck was very changed and as much as he disliked the guy, he was willing to give him a chance. He stopped fumbling with his tie.

"Do I really have to dance?" Eric grumbled to his mother.

"Yes, It's a ball," Serena answered sweeping her brother away to the dance floor.

Rufus and Lily followed leaving Chuck and Dan alone. They stood there for a couple of seconds not saying a word to each other.

"If you'll excuse me, I have to be a good host," Chuck said walking away.

A very beautiful woman started walking towards Dan, she was wearing a lovely Auburn colored strapless dress.

"Pardon me. You're Dan Humphrey right?" she asked in an amazing voice.

Dan nodded, stunned.

"Georgina is requesting your company, one of the waitresses is helping her sew a part of her dress together." She then leaned in and whispered in his ear, "Her dress popped."

Dan looked straight ahead to see Chuck walking hurriedly towards them. "What took you so long?" He asked the gorgeous woman next to him.

"I'm sorry, Georgina was in a hysteria," she replied.

Chuck coughed. "That sounds like her." She gave him a look that said, don't start then turned to Dan.

"I'm Angeliza, I'm sorry I didn't properly introduce myself."

Of course, why had he not recognized her from the magazines and gossip girls blasts. This was Chuck's new girl. Dan wondered if she was as scary as Blair. It didn't seem so. Georgina would always talk about how nice she was.

The room suddenly got quiet and all heads turned towards the entrance. Nate Archibald and Blair Waldorf stood hand in hand, Looking like special edition dolls of Ken and Barbie. Nate was dressed handsomely in his suit and tux, and Blair wore a long teal satin colored dress.

Dan watched as Angeliza admired the pair then looked at Chuck's white stricken face. He looked like he just saw a ghost. The color was back in his cheeks by the time Angeliza turned to him.

He caught Dan staring and knew he had caught his reaction, then gave him a look that said, If you tell I'll kill you.

"Shall we go," Chuck raised his arm and escorted the gorgeous Angeliza to the dance floor.

Dan walked out to go see how Georgina was doing.

"You imbecile!" he heard her screaming from outside the bathroom. He hesitated before knocking.

A pretty waitress dressed in black pants and a tuxedo opened the door.

"I'm sorry sir, this bathroom isn't available," she told him.

"That's my- my wife," he lied and winced.

The girl gave him a half-smile and the expression on her face told him how bad she felt for him. She opened the door to reveal Georgina on a bench in a long blue dress that was half ripped in the back.

"You needed me?" he asked.

She nodded and then started crying. "Can we please go home?"

Dan felt awful, he was waiting for Vanessa to arrive, but what other choice did he have. "Sure."

In the car ride home, Georgina was wearing Dan's jacket and complaining about how fat she was, the topic was then switched to Chuck and Angeliza.

"Isn't Angeliza just wonderful," she cooed.

He nodded admitting she was. "Chuck and her seem okay."

She shook her head. "They are more then okay. I never thought Chuck Bass could turn into such a good and loving person."

Dan looked out the window. "You really think he loves her?"

"Yes. Why? You don't?"

He shook his head. "No it's not that. It's just what if he isn't completely over Blair?"

Georgina thought about Dan's question, and became worried for her new friend. Her only friend.

_Uh-oh, Some reactions are hard to miss and easy to read. X0X0_


	9. Palms are Sweaty

**Gossip-Girl; **_Running into your ex you aren't over is horrible, even at it's best. Running into your ex at a high society party hosted by him and his new lover, is let's just say awkward and horrifying._

"I'm glad you've arrived," Chuck said to Nate, or the pair, no one was really sure.

He was avoiding looking at Blair, Angeliza was on his arm.

Blair wondered if he would behave differently if she wasn't around. No matter, she would act as if she didn't care and this wasn't the most awkward situation, ever. "You both did a great job," she told them.

Angeliza smiled, her famous smile. The one that was flawless and kind. "We are so glad you think so," she spoke for them both knowing Charles wouldn't answer.

"You really did," Nate agreed with his date looking around and pretending not to notice the tension in their small group.

"Archibald, a drink?" Chuck asked. Nate and Angeliza looked at him preoccupied.

"A soda, I meant," Chuck corrected himself feening for a scotch or a shot of whiskey.

Blair looked at him in awe and frustration. "You don't drink anymore," she blurted out.

He shook his head momentarily looking at her then rushing away towards the bar with Nate.

"Are you okay?" Nate asked his friend. Chuck's palms were sweaty and he was feeling a little light headed.

"You know I love Angie. I love her," he sounded to be convincing himself. The bartender served chuck sparkling cider and he downed it as if it were whiskey.

Nate nodded his head. "Of course I know that."

"And I could never hurt her. I wont hurt anyone ever again." He'd already hurt Blair, it was too late to go back on that one.

Nate asked for a scotch and started sipping on it. Tonight was not the night for Chuck to be having a nervous breakdown, this was an important night for him, in many ways.

When Chuck and Nate had rushed off, they had left Blair and Angeliza alone together.

"You look beautiful," Angeliza complimented her.

Blair started to scan the ballroom for Serena and momentarily ignored her.

"Thank-you. You look good too," she replied without looking at her. She didn't have to, she'd seen enough. And the girl was a model, she looked good in anything. Even picturing her in rags couldn't please Blair, she looked good in that too.

"Are you looking for someone?" the Spanish model asked.

Blair unwillingly focused her attention on Angeliza. If she threw something at her would she still be nice to her? Probably, the girl was a saint. It was horrible. How did Chuck put up with her, she had to had a dark side. Maybe she was good in bed, the thought made Blair shudder. Then she remembered, the saint was a virgin, who wore a chastity ring.

"Have you seen Serena?" The bitterness in her tone was un disguisable.

Angeliza's green eyes focused to the back of the ballroom. "She is over there with her date, Mr. Basin."

Blair didn't looked to see where Angeliza was directing her to because she was scanning her bare hands for the chastity ring. It was no where in sight. This girl was no saint, she was a fake virgin.

"Blair!" she heard the voice of her mother calling for her.

"Mother!" she turned to face the woman with the title.

Eleanor Waldorf stood gorgeously dressed in one of her own designs next to Blair examining Angeliza.

"You are a beautiful creature!" The older Waldorf exclaimed.

Blair rolled her eyes, annoyed. Even her mother loved her. "This is Angeliza," she introduced them. "And this is my mother, Eleanor Waldorf."

The recognition to the name crossed Eleanor's eyes. "Chuck's.." Her daughter cut her off. "Yes."

Eleanor's eyes became wide. Blair wondered if her mother felt bad for her daughter, because the replacement girl seemed to be a million times better then her. She hoped this was something with appearance vs. reality, and there was _something_ wrong with her. For one thing, she was a liar, and Manhattan would know about it soon enough.

Blair noticed Vanessa wandering around alone, most likely looking for Humphrey. She had not seen him anywhere that night.

Angeliza noticed her too. "If you'll excuse me. It was nice meeting you Mrs. Waldorf," she said politely before striding off to talk to Vanessa.

They were probably friends. Both nice do-gooders. Both banged Charles Bass.

Hate them both, Blair thought.

Dinner was called, and Manhattan's elite were seated.

_Hope dinner isn't ruined for anyone. X0X0_

**-Should've mentioned this sooner, but I read all the gossip girl books which are way different than the show. So I may not be as passionate about Chair than most because I have seen many different points of view. I do love them though. Hope you all know that! And this is a Chair story. Just don't go all over-dramatic, if you read the series you would understand where this type of drama is coming from, no love is perfect.  
**


	10. The Announcement

**Gossip girl; **_Dinner can have it's unexpected moments. Some moments you wish you could place yourself out of. Especially those scandalous moments during the toasts…_

Hors D' oevures had been past during the dancing portion , they had been delicious but could not compare to dinner. The Menu for the night was amazing, nothing but the best, and Angeliza and Chuck's favorites. As appetizers guests had the choice between six different types of soups and salads. Entrée's included, Surf and Turf which included a small lobster tale, and filet mignon, Chicken Breast Sautéed in Lemon Beurre Blanc Sauce, Rosemary & Roasted Garlic Grilled Pork Chop, a variety of Sushi, and Grilled Vegetables with Balsamic Extra Virgin Olive Oil & Zest of Lemon. Guests also had a choice of two side orders. A bottle of Chardonnay and Merlot was placed at every single table. It was perfection at it's best.

Seating arrangements were organized well, Blair, Nate, Blair's mother and husband, Nate's Grandfather, Tony Spring, The CEO of Bloomingdale's, his wife, and its President, Terry . Blair's mother was working on a new line and needed to be by her business partners.

"Are you okay?" Nate leaned over and whispered to Blair. She was looking across their round table and staring at the Bass/Van der Woodsen table, which was slightly larger then theirs. Of course it was the hosts table. Chuck sat next to his flawless girlfriend, next to her was Serena, then Carter, then Eric, then Rufus, two empty chairs, Vanessa, then Lily on the other side of Chuck. I belonged there, Blair thought.

"I'm fine," she attempted a smile. Nate raised a brow then shrugged. It was cruel to bring Blair here, he thought, but she had to see this. Better she see it first hand then find out all alone through a gossip girl blast, or some magazine.

What Nate couldn't understand is why Blair had told Chuck she didn't love him in the first place? That destroys a man, and makes him vulnerable. Chuck was already half-destroyed and miserable. Being so distraught and heartbroken made it easy for a woman like Angeliza to come around and pick up the pieces. Blair was stronger than Chuck in that sense, she didn't need anyone to come pick up the pieces. Even when Serena had broken his heart, twice. He wasn't as strong as she. Blair went on with her life, as if nothing had ever changed.

Nate wondered if she realized how strong she really was. When Blair found out he had cheated on her with Serena, Blair had forgiven him much quicker. Was it because she loved him less? Or had she been afraid to lose him.

Seeing Serena with Carter, made Nate realize they probably were never meant to be. Carter and her did have a lot of history, as much as he and Serena did. His competition had won, he could tell. Last time Carter had won over Serena, Chuck had told him he changed, Carter had manned up to his faults and stuck around for Serena. They were looking at each other so lovingly. Serena had never looked at Nate that way.

Blair was just about to finish her entrée of Chicken, when Chuck stood up and walked to the front of the massive room onto a small stage. A waiter passed him a small microphone, she stared at how handsome he looked in his Armani Suite. It was new, she had never seen it before. Then her face turned to look at Angeliza who stared at him lovingly from the table. Fake Virgin! Blair screamed in her head.

She took out her cell phone and hid it underneath the table as she typed up a text message, while Chuck thanked everyone for attending and for their generous donations.

_Royalty, Angeliza De Oro is a Fake Virgin. She doesn't wear that chastity ring any…_

Before Blair could finish typing Chuck asked Angeliza to approach the stage with him, the room filled with applauds. Blair looked up to see him kiss her gently on the mouth, and she winced.

He then grabbed her hand with his free hand and looked at all his guests, through the mic he announced the most devastating news Blair had ever heard in her life.

"Angeliza and I are married, we eloped in Spain and are renewing our vows in December with a proper wedding in NYC. And as our friends and family, you are all invited."

Blair spilled the glass of champagne on the table while the whole room filled with applauds and congratulations. Her head was spinning, could this really be? No, she was dreaming this couldn't be!

_OMG. OMG. X0X0_


	11. Reaction

**Gossip Girl;**_ A marriage is a joyful or event and newlywed couples are always congratulated and cherished by their friends and family. Yet, sometimes there is someone who can find the news of such an event extremely displeasing. Poor B._

The applauds and cheers filled Blair's head, she couldn't think straight. Her head was pounding and nothing felt real anymore, the feeling was the worst she could ever have.

What was it, disappointment? She wasn't heartbroken, that had already occurred months ago. Jealousy, the purest and deepest. And also betrayal. He had not betrayed her at this point though, that had been done long ago.

People often thought her selfish, she wasn't selfish. And if she would have found someone perfect, maybe she would have fallen for someone else too. At one point she had been stuck between Nate and Chuck.

Though, this Chuck was a changed man, a man she no longer knew. She had a flashback of the night in Paris, the last time she saw a portion of the Chuck Bass, she knew. The one that only loved her, the one that was so broken. More broken then she was. Yes, he had slept with little Jenny, and it was revolting, he had also hidden it from her. Blair had felt betrayed in that sense, and she had given up her pride and ran back to him. She could see now though that Chuck had lost a lot more than pride and his love. Chuck had lost his first love, the only woman that could put his pieces back together. There had also been the incident with his mother. He obviously didn't deal with women leaving him, well at all. Blair couldn't blame Chuck for falling for someone else, as much as she hated the thought.

**-JUNE**

**PARIS **

Underneath the Eiffel tower, a beautiful summer night in Paris. A high full moon shined brightly and the lights that lit up the city of love, gave the scene such a classical look. It was just like one of those movies, Blair's favorites. Old movies though, most had such tragic endings, and they were so sad. No one really understood why Blair loved them so much, only she did.

Chuck Bass was down on one knee looking up at Blair Waldorf, pleadingly with his eyes. Last night they had fallen asleep in each other's arms and she had whispered his name, Chuck's unhealthy heart felt like it was about to burst. Before they had fallen asleep she had laid her hand on his wound, still patched up in white bandage.

"Blair. I love you with all of my being. And if you would please forgive me, I beg you to be my wife and spend the rest of your life with me." His tone was so assertive and so sure. They had just spent an amazing few days, he had showed her how sorry he was. He was willing to change. How could she deny him?

Blair looked up at the beautiful Eiffel tower, she loved Chuck. She really did, but she loved herself more. Time to herself was all she needed, and if he was the one. Only time could tell. What was the rush, she was only eighteen.

She shook her head, fighting back the tears. Maybe, she should've been an actress?

It was easy to act like she didn't care, maybe it was the atmosphere. Paris.

Chuck looked down at his feet and stood up slowly, he threw the large karat ring as far as he could towards the tower and stared at Blair as small tears fell down his cheeks.

"I will never marry you Chuck Bass," she whispered not knowing if she really meant it or not.

He combed his fingers nervously through his hair as the pain in his soul deepened. "Blair, I love you. I'll change. For the better. I wont hurt you when we're together. Ever again."

"I don't care. This isn't what I need right now. I've always relied on a guy. Always chasing and scheming after some guy. What about me? I'm so young I don't need this it's not worth the hurt and pain."

He shook his head in disbelief. "I wont leave you alone until you look me in the eyes and tell me you don't love me anymore."

She didn't think about it twice, she had to do this for her. Blair stood in front of him and stared deep into his eyes and said, "I don't love you anymore."

He attempted to stroke her cheek but she brushed his hand away as he looked at her pleadingly. "Move on. I don't love you anymore. And it's your fault." Her voice held such assurance and defiance, Chuck winced.

Blair walked away and left Chuck Bass underneath the Eiffel tower, alone.

**-Present**

"Blair?" Nate asked as he sat back down from his stand-up applause.

She blinked then looked up at him. "You knew?" He had to know Chuck was his best friend, he couldn't hide this from Nate.

He gulped then looked at her guiltily. "Yes."

Blair stood up grabbed her small purse, and left angrily. There was no reason for her to stay any longer. Nate chased after her.

Chuck looked toward Blair's table as he stood on the small stage next to his bride, and watched as his first love ran out angrily, with his best friend following in tow. Something made him feel like he should've been the one chasing after her, not Archibald.

Angeliza watched her husband stare out longingly towards the exit and he turned his face at precisely the wrong moment.

A look of pure sadness filled her eyes, there were no tears, but he knew if there wasn't a crowd of people congratulating them on their marriage. There would be. He loved her, she was his best friend. Angie had picked up him from the darkest era of his life, but Blair, she had been the one to show him how to love...


	12. Blasts

**October**

**Gossip Girl; **_Growing up is hard, and it takes time. Some more than others grow up faster. It's usually because of what life throws at us._

"Archibald, I need help with my calculus paper," Blair said to Nate as they sat in her living room with Serena.

Paper's were scattered everywhere. For the last month or so, all Blair had been worried about was Columbia, it had become her entire life. There she was once again queen bee, and an honor student at that. She no longer even had to try and be the Queen, no one dared cross her.

"I'm not doing it for you, I have practice. Come over after dinner, and I will _tutor_, you." he replied getting up and packing up his backpack then leaving.

Serena looked at Blair who was staring at the stack of papers in front of her miserably.

"So glad I'm not in school."

Blair rolled her eyes. "I like school, just all this work.. Sucks."

Her friend stood up and picked up the Calculus paper on top of the pile Blair was working on. "Wish I knew what any of this meant."

"Me too," Blair groaned.

Serena received a text message and looked at her phone smiling and started texting back. It had to be Carter. He was in Washington for the weekend, which was why Serena was hanging out with Blair and Nate.

"You told me you thought I had replaced Nate as my best friend, well you replaced me with Carter." Blair grumbled while Serena didn't pay attention to her.

Serena looked up and blinked. "Well at least Carter is my boyfriend."

"Yuck, I could never date Archibald again. He's like my brother now."

Both their phones vibrated at the same moment. It was a blast, an old blast. Strange.

_Chuck bass, spotted kissing a guy._

A picture of Chuck kissing the same guy Blair had set him up with about a year ago, was attached.

Blair rolled on the floor hysterically laughing. "Guess gossip girl is having technical problems."

Serena looked up at her friend, this was odd. Something weird was going on.

Angeliza and Chuck sat at their dining room table having brunch. She had prepared them omelets, they had woken up late. Last night they had finally found the right place to renew their vows, after traveling all over New York.

"We have an appointment with the florist next week," she reminded him as he sipped on his coffee, black.

He nodded. "And wine tasting this Saturday, I know." His schedule had been so hectic lately, with the meetings and the new branch for the Empire, plus the wedding planning. He could barely keep up without her help.

Chuck's phone was still in the bedroom, but Angeliza's was on top of the table. It started buzzing and she received a text from an unknown number. It was the gossip girl blast.

She looked up at her husband in confusion. "Charles."

He looked up from his breakfast questioningly. "Yes?"

Angeliza passed him her cell phone and he looked down at the text message.

"Gossip girl," was his reply.

"What?" His wife was confused she had no idea what that was.

Chuck smirked. "It's some anonymous blogger, all of the upper-east side has her updates texted to their cell phones. She stalks all of our lives and we have no idea who she is."

"That's creepy. Why is she texting me?" his wife asked him.

He shrugged. "You are now part of our society."

She grinned then looked at him slyly. "So you kissed a guy, huh?"

A chuckle escaped his throat.

"Was he a good kisser?" she asked playfully.

"Excellent."

The two of them laughed.

"What are your plans today?" Chuck asked her while she cleaned up the table.

"I promised Georgina I would go to her doctor's appointment with her."

Chuck gave her a weird look.

"I know you dislike her, and you have told me your reasons, but people can change. You of anyone should know that," she replied.

He shrugged then looked at his watch. "I have a meeting then going to go hang out with Nate for a little."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "Have fun."

When he left her phone vibrated on top the kitchen counter.

Another old blast, Chuck slept with two exotic dancers in his limo.

What was going on? Was gossip girl going against Chuck Bass for some odd reason?

_Something strange is going on… X0X0_


	13. Reminisce on Chuck Bass Day

**Gossip girl: **_Who is the one person that Chuck could believe is after ruining his changed reputation?_

When Chuck arrived at the restaurant where he was supposed to meet Nate. Archibald was late, but his companion Humphrey had arrived early.

"Hope you don't mind that Nate invited me," he said awkwardly.

Chuck shook his head, sat across from him and took out his phone. Another blast, an old one once again. A memory from his past, this one was even before Blair.

Dan started nodding to himself after seeing Chuck's expression. "Maybe it's reminisce on the old Chuck Bass day."

Nate arrived. "Sorry I'm late, I was at Serena's." They all knew he was really hanging out with Blair, but would never say it aloud in front of Chuck.

"Did you see your phone?" Chuck asked.

Nate nodded then shrugged.

"It's her."

Archibald started shaking his head in defense. "Your not on her mind all the time. She barely even talks about you."

Chuck Winced. "Just because I've changed doesn't mean she has. The woman is up to her old tricks again." Chuck was sure.

Dan sat there uncomfortably. "So my sister is coming home for the holidays." More bad news.

Chuck ignored Humphrey's statement. "I am confronting Blair. This is a scheme to make Angeliza dislike me and to ruin my newly established reputation."

"Your cockiness hasn't changed," Dan mumbled to himself.

"He's Chuck Bass," Nate made fun.

Chuck rolled his eyes and looked down at his phone that had just vibrated. They all read their texts.

It was a blast, but the worst one of all. An old blast of Chuck and Vanessa's sex video.

Humphrey asked for a scotch. "Maybe you should confront her."

Angeliza was at the doctor's office with Georgina, they were both waiting in a private room while Georgina was laid out across an exam bed.

She put her hands on her belly excitedly. Two more months.

Angeliza smiled at her meekly. Something was bothering her. "One day I wish I can have children."

Georgina raised her brows. "Chuck doesn't want children?"

Angeliza looked away from her, "Yes, of course he does."

"Then one day you will have them."

"Maybe," Angeliza whispered in response.

Both their phones vibrated. Angeliza stared in shock at the video.

_This may cause some problems in paradise! X0X0_


	14. Soap Opera in Manhatten

I've been on vacation and planning my boyfriend's 21st, so I am awfully sorry I haven't updated as quickly. Wrote this pretty late and I decided to try out a new sense of style for this story, normally I put in more dialogue then anything. Tell me what you think, **PLEASE REVIEW.** And I'm having a Black and White Party, any ideas on that, write those in too!

* * *

**Gossip Girl; **_Soap opera's, Everyone knows the upper- east side is where they have the real drama._

"How was your day?" Blair asked Nate as she fiddled with a glittery pink pencil. Why did professors expect students to use pens for math problems. Pencils were made for math unless you're a genius, then again pencils were also made for those that can draw and sketch and they were geniuses.

Nate looked up from a paper he was writing. "Pretty good, yours?"

She shrugged in response. Her day was like any other day for the last few months had been, boring, carefree, and stress free. Even though she was having some minor issues with some classes Nate was always around to help and fix that for her. Seeing Serena happy in a stable relationship didn't make her jealous at all, although sometimes it did annoy her that she barely ever hung out with her anymore. Blair couldn't blame her, she understood Serena. At one point Chuck was her whole life and seeing how pathetic and stressed out that made Serena reminded her that being single wasn't that awful. Except for the fact she loved Chuck and missed him a lot, not like she used to, but he would forever own her heart.

The next serious relationship she would get into she wouldn't put that person before herself, and she would try and be the very best person she could be. And even now she felt like a good person, not scheming so much or trying to plan and sabotage anyone at the moment. She didn't need to, her reputation was set in stone and nobody yet dared to cross Blair Waldorf.

"Interesting," Nate joked back in response. Blair's mind was elsewhere, and hopefully not on Chuck. She seemed to be doing fine lately, almost becoming a different person. Blair, but a much older more mature version of herself. For a moment as he watched her fiddle with her pencil something stirred inside of him, a familiar and old feeling.

A couple blocks away across Central Park, Paradise was looking a little troubled.

"What is this Charles?" Angeliza demanded of her husband. She was feeling sickly, almost nauseous. Who was this person trying to play head games with her? Of course she knew the man she married wasn't a saint in his past and he had confessed to her all of his deepest darkest secrets and most horrible deeds. But seeing it be put out like this? Was ..embarrassing… there was no other word for it. It made their marriage look like a complete joke.

Chuck had looked up expectantly. When he had come home she had not said a word, as if working up the courage to confront him, and during dinner she had acted oddly. They both now sat in their large living room across their widescreen LCD flat panel Tv, above their custom fire place. He had been staring at the gas flames, waiting patiently, and almost afraid.

"I have no idea Angie. I promise I'll take care of it." That was all he could manage to say as he looked up at her Iphone and watched the video of Vanessa and him completely naked. They had made it back then in an attempt to try and make Nate and Blair jealous, the silly games they all played. His father had said to him once to be careful what you did in the past because it would come back to haunt you in the future. He had obviously not payed any attention, living in the present and not thinking that the present could ever become the past.

She didn't say anything, just stood up and looked away from him.

"I'm going to go figure out exactly who is doing this later on tonight, and these blasts will all end." He told her. Chuck really didn't want to go see Blair, seeing her would be strange. And confronting her even worse. It just had to be her, who else could it be? This little plot was conceived to make his marriage look foolish, or even worse try and break it up.

Tears streamed down her beautiful face. "I'm sorry," she whispered before passing out on their living room floor.

No this couldn't be! Chuck yelled in his head as he picked Angeliza up and laid her on the sofa.

He shook completely as he dialed for an ambulance.

Two hours later he sat patiently in the waiting room as Nate and Blair rushed in. Chuck got up and went up to Blair. He was angry, and needed someone to blame. Who better then she? He didn't care if it was selfish. Besides she was minimally at fault, her and her blasts.

"We need to talk," he growled.

Blair flinched as confusion, fear, and excitement flickered across her face.

_Stay tuned! X0X0_


	15. Secrets, Kisses, and Tears

**Gossip Girl; **_Secrets, kisses, and tears. Why was everyone so sad?_

Chuck and Blair walked down the block towards Central Park. Chuck stayed as far away from Blair as he could but close enough to hear her speak.

"So why have you led me away from the hospital?" she asked him annoyed. His precious wife fiancé or whatever she was just passed out on their living room floor and here he was with her.

"Angeliza is going to be fine. As long as you stop with your silly games." His voice held a ferocity she never heard before. Over protective much?

"What are you talking about?"

He looked up at the brick building he now called his home, the penthouse on the top floor. "The blasts Blair."

Blair laughed. "Chuck do you sincerely think I was behind that?"

Chuck looked down at her and glared. "Yes."

She flinched, he was allowed to turn into someone different and good, but she wasn't? If it was war Chuck wanted, war he would get. How dare he believe she would stoop so low?

"Fine. I did send those blasts." It slipped out of her mouth before she could even think about it.

He gave her a distasteful look and began to walk away. "You told me you didn't love me anymore Blair. Now your upset because I'm no longer a mess over you. You're a spoiled child."

His words stung her. Spoiled Child! How could he be so blind, she had only told him she didn't love him anymore because he had slept with that Humphrey whore! Who was she to sleep with my Chuck! She had forgiven all of his other mistakes and had it been some random whore, even forgiven that one. But little Jenny Humphrey for god sakes!

Blair began to cry hysterically and Chuck walked back towards her. "Just stop this Blair. Stop the Blasts and the sabotaging please. Not for my sake, for everyone's. Angeliza needs to be happy, she deserves it and so do I god damn it!"

She couldn't stop sobbing. "I thought our love could withstand anything. Apparently I was wrong." He had said that to her once now she had turned it on him. Chuck flinched back, he couldn't listen to this anymore she was just trying to manipulate him and play with his head.

He walked away from her back towards the hospital. What he didn't notice was someone had caught what looked like an intimate moment between Chuck and Blair on a camera. Even though they weren't completely mistaken, how would the rest of Manhattan take it once this picture was sent?

Blair sat on a park bench by herself regretting everything that had just came out of her mouth. This wasn't the new her, Why had she said those things? She called Nate and asked him to meet her.

"Angeliza?" Dan Humphrey stood over her looking down worriedly.

"Dan?" she whispered to him bewildered by his presence.

He nodded. "Georgina asked me to come see how you were doing. She would've came herself, but she wasn't feeling very well."

Angeliza stared ahead blankly. "Did the doctor's tell you anything?" she asked him.

Dan shook his head. "They wont disclose any information to anyone that isn't a relative or spouse."

Good, Angeliza thought to herself.

Chuck walked in and she lit up. "Charles honey, Could we go home now?"

He went over towards her nodded at Dan as if saying hello and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "Of course."

"What's going on?" Dan asked.

"Angie just fainted from lack of sleep and proper eating."

For some reason Dan didn't really believe that, but he didn't question Chuck. That would've probably been a bad idea considering he looked like a wreck. They were hiding something.

"Blair, are you alright?" Nate called over to her before he reached the bench. When he sat down beside her she leaned on him and started crying once again, hysterically.

"No. He thinks I'm a monster."

Nate shook his head. "Chuck? Chuck doesn't think that of you."

"He blamed me for the gossip girl blasts. He thinks I'm trying to destroy his relationship with Angeliza. In the beginning I did want to but once I found out they were married I realized there was no point. I really haven't done anything!"

He wrapped his arm around her. "I believe you. Don't worry."

They looked at each other. As if they were having a moment. Nate reached for her lips she met him half way, they kissed. The kiss held no passion, or fire.

Nate pulled away and looked down at Blair. She started hysterically laughing and so did he.

"That was like kissing my brother."

"Agreed," he replied chuckling. "Let's not try that again."

She nodded. "Not ever!"

Chuck sat in his living room looking out the large windows towards the park. Angeliza slept soundly in their bedroom. Why Blair? Why had things turned out the way they did?

He looked towards the bar, he wanted a shot of whiskey. Anything to make him forget- He wouldn't drink though, he had to be sober and healthy for Angeliza.

Chuck was her rock, just like Blair had been his once.

_X0X0. How interesting things are becoming!_

_

* * *

_

_For sooner updates and maybe longer chapters. READ AND _**REVIEWWWWWW!**


	16. Behind the Mask

**Gossip girl: **_Masks and boos, it is sure to be a heck of a night!_

Halloween. The last day of October, and the day everyone gets to dress up as something they are not. Nate decided with Chuck's permission to plan a huge costume party at the Empire. With the help of Blair, Serena, and Carter the party is to be extraordinary.

**October 31****st**

Blair sat by the bar in an extremely sexy cat costume, only three were made in all of New York. A mask covered her entire face, she looked around feeling lonely. The owners of the hotel had yet to grace the party with their presence. Since the hospital incident she had not heard, seen, or talked to Angeliza or Chuck

They were keeping to themselves. Nate visited them on occasion, but they never talked about the pair when they hung out. Just last Serena and Carter announced their engagement, the Bass couple had not showed up to that party. But she had been informed that Carter and Serena had gone to a private dinner in their penthouse the very next day.

Why were they hiding away from everyone? The conversation from the park kept replaying in her head as if a bad dream. Lying, and pretending to be the schemer trying to destroy his newly healthy relationship was an awful move. She was the better person now, wasn't she?

"Hello gorgeous," Serena said to her sitting next to her at the bar.

Blair smiled admiring Serena's bunny costume, she had of course helped her pick it out. "Hey bestie."

"You okay B?" She asked rubbing her shoulder gently.

"Yeah. Just need to get drunk!" Blair replied then ordered a drink. Being alone on Halloween this year was her choice, plenty of guys had asked her out. But, she just wasn't ready yet, she needed time to herself. Always having a boyfriend made her half of a whole, now she was whole. Whole and alone.

Chuck walked into the part his best friend had planned with his wife on his arm, he was dressed as Batman, and Angeliza as a sexy cat. Everyone was masked, and they could not recognize who was who.

Angeliza kissed Chuck on the cheek. "I am going to look for the only pregnant witch."

Georgina had picked the perfect costume this year. Chuck laughed and kissed her back then went in search for Nate. Superman.

He walked passed the bar spotting Angeliza with Serena, and wished he could desperately have a drink. His stress was taking over him completely, but he wouldn't drink. For her, his wife.. The secrets were becoming unbearable, the pain was already taking over his whole being.

Finally, he spotted Nate by the billiard table playing a round with Dan. Dan was dressed up as what looked like a joker. He only recognized it was Dan, because he was talking so rapidly as usual, babbling on about some article in the New York Journal.

"My article was so much better," He heard him say.

"Charles!" Nate yelled looking up at his best bud, the only reason he knew it was him was because he had been the one to buy his costume. Georgina had bought Angeliza's, they were trying to lay low and not going out so much.

Chuck laughed at his friend, he had picked up calling him Charles because of Angie. "What is the chance of me playing next round?"

Dan patted him on the back, they had oddly grown close. All because of the relationship Georgina had developed with his wife. "I suck buddy. You can take over." And he handed him his stick.

After a few rounds, Nate grew tired of being a loser and he was already really drunk. "I'm going to go look for some girl to talk to.." He slurred.

Chuck laughed and decided to go in search for his wife. By now there were over a hundred people gathered around, dancing, laughing, eating, and especially drinking. Such a tease.

He looked everywhere but could not find her, finally he went through the "Haunted Room" that had been created for the event, it was masked by a black fabric veil. Smoke came out from all directions, and haunted music echoed in his ears. Had he had a couple of drinks this may have even terrified him, finally he bumped into his wife.

"There you are baby!"

Angeliza's legs seemed to become Jell-o, he caught the scent of alcohol on her mouth. Obviously, she was beyond drunk. This wasn't good at all.. The lighting in the room sucked, he sniffed the air to make sure she had not thrown up.

"Shit," He cursed, she wasn't supposed to drink. He lifted her up into his arms and she wrapped hers around his neck and began to kiss him everywhere.

"Relax honey, I'm going to bring you upstairs to bed." Her head shook lazily and then slanted down.

Chuck tilted her head up trying to make her stand upright, and she kissed him.

Suddenly the fabric that veiled the room fell, and they were both facing the party. He turned to see a woman dressed in the same costume as Angeliza staring at him, and then she removed her mask.

It was Angeliza…

He gulped and turned to see Nate who was making out with a blond, remove his mask and stare in shock as his jaw-dropped. The blond wrapped around his arms removed her leopard mask.

Jenny Humphrey!

Then he turned to to the girl wrapped around his own arms..

_WTF! -X0X0_

_

* * *

__I went back to school so haven't had much time, but I know I promised to make the chapters longer, but this one just couldn't be longer. The story will be finished after probably two or three more chapters. __**REVIEW**__ IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!_


	17. Bitter taste of guilt

_***THIS WOULD ACTUALLY BE CONSIDERED CHAPTER 18, I DELETED A PREVIOUS AUTHORS NOTE. **_* **SO CONTINUE REVIEWING.**

**Gossip Girl: **_Oh no upper-east siders I hear there's a big diamond ring being returned and life plans being cancelled? Could it be that the Spanish princess has decided that it's time for her to return home? Was it all a certain Queen by's fault?_

Queen B sat up in bed with the biggest headache of her life, drinking wasn't something she like doing at all. Hangovers were the worst to deal with, especially waking up to gossip girl blasts about the dreadful night. There was even pictures. What were chances that Angeliza and her would have the same costume when there was only an exclusive amount made?

She seriously doubted Angeliza and Chuck's engagement/marriage was over, then again she was royalty and something as embarrassing like that could tarnish the reputation they would hold as a couple if they were to stay together. How could he not know the difference between his wife and Blair, even if they did have the same costume.

"Are you feeling okay?" Serena asked walking into her room.

Chucking her cell phone on the floor, Blair shook her head. "I feel as if I just got hit by a train and then had Paris Hilton pee on me."

Her best friend made a disgusted face and sat at the foot of her bed. "Are you angry Jenny's back?"

The little slut defied Blair publicly, a revenge scheme would have to be arranged immediately, as soon as she felt better. But no, that wasn't what had her worried. It was the look of pure heartbreak on Chuck's face last night when he realized he had kissed the wrong girl.

"Yes. What a dirty wench. I mean who does she think she is setting her hoochie heels back onto this island!"

Serena laughed then stood. "I'm going to tell Dorota to go make you some breakfast."

"And some aspirin please," Blair called as she began to walk away.

Hours later, Blair was home alone in her living room eating ice-cream and watching old 50s movies. It was official Chuck and Angeliza were over and she was leaving for Spain tomorrow morning, according to gossip girl. She was staying in a hotel away from him and everything.

All thanks to a picture of Blair and Chuck in central park, and the worst part was it even said it was while his "wife" was in the hospital. Mix that with the kiss Angeliza had witnessed yesterday, and Chuck Bass was still seen as the devil he always was.

Blair had one, victory never tasted so bitter. Yet, she had done nothing to be a part of it in the first place. Why was it she felt so guilty?

Around midnight Blair found herself in front of central park looking up at a large apartment building, and then she went inside. It was surprising after the doorman had called him, he had allowed her to go upstairs.

The door was opened, the apartment was beautiful. If one day she were to be married it would be exactly what she wanted. Chuck always had such exquisite taste.

Finally, she found him. Sitting alone on the balcony looking towards the park, a glass of whiskey in hand.

"Your drinking?" Her voice incredulous.

Chuck didn't answer just looked straight ahead sadly. "It allows me to not feel anything."

He turned around and looked at her coldly. "I deserved this. You taking away what meant so much to me. But you don't understand, she needs me. And now I cant be there."

His words stung her, made her feel worse. She had said once she didn't like who she was with him. Allowing this to happen made her worse then that.

"I'm sorry."

He threw the glass behind her causing her to jump. "Just leave. You got what you wanted."

She shook her head. "No. I didn't do this. It wasn't me!" Tears streamed down her face causing her make-up to run, and he looked at her angrily and in disbelief. Chuck really didn't believe her.

"Blair. I changed, but obviously you have not. Why would I ever believe you?"

Angrily, she turned on her heel and left. I have changed, you'll see I am better than you Chuck Bass, she said to herself angrily as she headed towards a hotel a couple of blocks away.

_What does the Queen have up her sleeve this time? - XOXO_

* * *

**_7-8 REVIEWS FOR NEXT CHAPTER. SORRY GUYS, THANK-YOU!_**


End file.
